tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum is a contestant on TV Stars Tokyo. She is best remembered for her excellent social game and heroic gameplay that got her to the final four, as well as for her conflict with Rachel Reilly. Because of her heroic rise to stardom near the end of the season, Bubblegum is seen as one of the biggest personalities of her original season and one of the most unique players to ever grace the series. In the first episode of the season, It’s Time For the Inmates to Run Things, Bubblegum talked about how she was working on a serum to bring dead bodies back to life, called the “decorpsinator” serum. She also commented that her friend, Finn, once saved her from a poisoned tart. In episode two, I am the Next Supreme, Bubblegum perfected a potion to give herself super strength. After drinking it, she realized it was a diarrhea potion instead. In a confessional, she told her friend, Finn, to water her “Princess Plant” back home before it died. In episode three, No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House, after Lana’s ejection, Bubblegum asked if she was going to be locked in the “Candy Dungeon” forever. She later won MVP status for the week and was given the task of giving out two items. She gave two boxes to Nan and Semhar, which both had impacts on their games in the week. She chose to align the House to Good, for the first time in the season. Throughout episode four, The House of Suffering Scallywags, Bubblegum got into arguments with Rachel. She said that she was being a “patoot” and said that she wanted to ride her bird, Morrow, and drop her off in the woods somewhere to let her die. In episode five, Burned at the Stake, For the Coven!, Bubblegum became the MVP for the second time in her run in Tokyo. This time, she was tasked with punishing two people because the House was aligned to Evil. She studied the cast scientifically, and then punished Ty and Vermin. Because Vermin had a penalty vote against him, everyone else piled their votes onto him to eliminate him. In episode six, Just Because I’m Black Doesn’t Mean I’m Ghetto, Bubblegum perfected her serum for super strength and used it to get an advantage in the challenge. Unfortunately for her, she did not win, and her friend Sean was sent home. In episode seven, I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Semhar, Bubblegum’s ally, was eliminated in the first round of the double-elimination episode. As the only person immune through MVP, Bubblegum became worried that she was going to lose all of her allies. She exclaimed that science was the only way to explain Semhar’s elimination. Bubblegum then chose to align the House to Good. Later on, during the Loved Ones visit, Bubblegum received a visit from a former TV Stars alum, Lady Rainicorn. She failed in the first portion of the challenge, which made Bubblegum go into elimination with only one vote instead of the possible two. Rachel asked Bubblegum why she was treating her badly, and Bubblegum replied that she was the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, and that she liked everyone. In the finale, In the Name of Science!, Bubblegum won the first VIP challenge of the week. She claimed that she won in the name of science, and then proceeded to mock Rachel. After Lydia was eliminated, the final four week became even more intense for Bubblegum. Because she could play in the final four challenge, and because of a twist, Bubblegum and Ty were the only two able to compete in the challenge. Ty beat her, which caused her to panic and beg Cotton to vote with her. Unfortunately, he did not, and Bubblegum was cancelled in fourth place. *There was no VIP Competition this week due to the House being Evil.